


All the Clues were There

by timeloop



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Domestic Avengers, Fluff, M/M, POV Clint Barton, Secrets, Slow Build, Sometimes Clint can be very clueless, very little hints of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 05:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1333546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeloop/pseuds/timeloop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All the hints they were together were there, but somehow Clint couldn't see it.<br/>Basically, Clint takes some time to find out his teammates were a couple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd, all mistakes are mine!  
> If there are any issues with the tags feel free to tell me. I'm kinda not sure what to put actually.  
> Chapter 2 is an extra bit that was mentioned in the story.

The first time Clint realized Tony Stark was dating someone was when he tried to take a photo post-mission. A portion of the city was covered in luminescent blue goo, and seriously how could he not take a picture of that! The goo was coated all over the sides of the skyscrapers, dripping slowly down the sides and changing colours every few minutes. Glancing around so no agent who was a stickler for rules would interfere, he slowly reached a hand into his pocket only to come up empty.

Right. No phones during missions. Some SHIELD policy on secrecy and everything. Damm policies always ruined all the fun.

He looked around quickly, noticing sadly that the goo was starting to lose some of its glow. Spotting Iron Man a few steps in front of him, he walked hurriedly over.

Surely Tony had some gadget he could use to take a photo. The man was practically a walking camera if you got right down to the basics of the suit. He supposed the recordings of the fights Tony took bothered him a little less now in the light of his new priorities.

As he got closer he realized Tony was talking to someone who was obscured by a wall, just out of his line of sight.

Tony was saying, "No, it's just a superficial dent, yes really it's nothing. I was barely scratched.” He was holding up his arm still with the gauntlet on and gesturing at it. Then he was pointing. “Look at _your_ face, did you even realize you're bleeding?"

His faceplate was up, and although he was trying to keep his volume low, Clint could hear how Tony's voice was soft with concern and laced with a gentleness that Clint had _never_ heard him use before. There was a certain rawness to it too, an underlying current of protectiveness that made Clint feel chills. His curiosity peaked to a whole new level as he ran through the possibilities of who Tony could be talking to. By now the goo had lost its luminescence, just as it had lost Clint's interest. What was happening in front of him was _way_ more intriguing. Holding his breath, he gingerly stepped over a piece of debris. He was so close now that just another small step would allow him to see the mysterious figure.

"Agent Barton! We need to debrief you! Please come over!" a deep voice called out.

Tony's head snapped in his direction instantly and his eyes were filled with a flash of panic before it was masked by a smile that even he could tell was fake. Their eyes met for a moment as Clint gestured to Tony, mouthing 'debrief', before turning and walking away hurriedly. The curiosity that was burning him from the inside mingled with a sudden onset of guilt as Clint felt as if he had intruded on a private moment.

___________________________________

"Good morning."

"Morning, Cap." Clint yawned as he flipped a pancake.

"Do you have any extra? I'm starving."

"Yeah, sure, let me just finish this up."

"Thank you." Steve took a seat at the table, wiping off his sweat with a towel. The early hours usually saw only Clint and Steve in the kitchen, as the other Avengers preferred to wake _after_ the sun had risen. It was a daily routine no one bothered to question, and Clint was perfectly fine with that. He enjoyed going to the roof right at the crack of dawn, watching the city transform right before his eyes.

After pouring in the last spoonful of batter, Clint glanced back only to see Steve leaning on the table staring at his phone with a shy smile. Clint raised an eyebrow, he was aware Steve could be fascinated by technology at certain times, but giving that kind of smile to a phone was honestly kind of weird. Piling a plate high with freshly cooked pancakes, he slid the plate over to Steve who was now biting his lip as he focused on his phone.

He tapped the table with two fingers, saying, "Cap, eat."

Steve was startled out of his thoughts and he quickly flipped his phone over so the screen faced downwards. There was a faint blush spreading over his cheeks as his eyes darted from the pancakes to Clint like either one was about to get up and attack him. By nature, Clint Barton was an extremely inquisitive man and Steve’s odd behaviour only fuelled that urge within him. He slowly reached out a hand and placed it over Steve's phone.

"Hey Cap, can I borrow your phone?" he asked nonchalantly.

The other man hesitated only for a moment before nodding his head as he started on the pancakes. Picking up the phone, Clint realized with a small shock that he was looking at a picture of Tony smiling right at the camera. _As Steve's phone background._ He was about to make a quick remark about how his phone had been hacked again, when a message from Tony popped up.

* _Finished your run? Come get me. Got something for you._ *

A few seconds later, * _Of course you've finished, you're probably eating breakfast now aren't you? Healthy living and all that._ *

Immediately afterwards, * _Coffee, don't forget the coffee!_ *

* _Who am I kidding you’re probably making some now.*_

The messages didn't stop there.

* _Cap, are you doing the absence makes the heart grow fonder thing again, because I've already told you it's not going to work._ *

An instant later, * _Okay okay, it's working a little. Come quickly I really want to show you this._ *

* _Are you coming or not? You don't have to take a shower first, we can have one together. Like I promised._ *

Clint couldn’t believe his eyes. He knew Tony enjoyed flirting with people, but the last message was practically a proposition. When Steve called his name, the phone slid out of his grasp and landed with a thunk on the counter. A combination of impulsiveness and lack of subtlety caused him to mindlessly blurt out, "Steve, are you and Tony _together_? Are you guys—”

The other man blinked a few times before saying coolly, "Really, did he hack into my phone again? I already told him not to."

Steve picked up the phone as calmly as possible, keeping his movements calm and controlled. Glancing down at the phone to see the flood of messages, he looked back to Clint and said with a shrug, "Oh. These, these are just a joke. They're nothing, Clint. Don’t worry about it."

He picked up his plate and washed up before he left the kitchen without another word, leaving Clint to wonder if he was imagining the sudden glow that was now radiating off the other man in waves.

___________________________________

"Man, this hoodie is really comfortable, I wonder whose it is, I just grabbed it out of the dryer cause I was freezing."

"Are you sure you should just be taking things? But well, it's not mine. I think that's a little oversized for Natasha. Tony, well, we all know that's not even a possibility. Thor, definitely not. Cap?"

Clint replied, "Have you even been in close proximity to Cap? The man's burning half the time, he's _that_ hot.” He licked his lips. “Yeah and I meant that both ways."

"Clint..." Bruce said with exasperation as he scribbled a few notes into his huge stack of papers.

"What? The man's handsome, don't you think? All sculpted cheekbones and pretty blue eyes. I'd totally go for him if he wasn't my boss." He pulled the sleeves all the way down so the ends reached the tips of his fingers, as he revelled in the comfort of the material.

The pencil scratching on paper stopped abruptly before Bruce said with a small cough, "I really didn't need to know that."

"Come on, Bruce, admit it. We all have a little crush on Cap."

Clint looked up to see if Bruce’s response was what he was aiming for. He was not disappointed. The other man was pressing two fingers to his temple and shaking his head, but his actions contrasted with the shaking of his shoulders as he laughed silently.

"Do we now?" a voice said from the doorway.

Clint almost fell out of the chair he was perched on. Not because he was shocked, but because it was Tony in the doorway. He was dressed in a simple shirt and pants, holding a tablet. Both men had not seen him for a period of time, but they chalked it up to conflicting schedules, other commitments, minor issues like that.

For some unknown reason Clint was brought back to the mission a few days back, and he could remember Tony's voice going all soft and smooth, filled with nothing but concern for a mysterious person.

"Earth to Clint. You with us?"

Clint snapped his head up, only to see that Bruce was waving a hand in front of his eyes. Tony placed a hand on his shoulder and he could feel the strength of the man's grip even through the soft fabric. The fingers tightened slightly as Tony rubbed the hoodie with his fingers before asking, "Where'd you get this?"

"Found it in the dryer. Don't know who it belongs to. One of the mysteries of the universe. It feels _really_ good though."

"Why do you even _need_ a hoodie? If you're cold just ask JARVIS to turn up the temperature, I've given you guys’ access. _Or do you not know how to use an A.I?_ "

The sudden snark in his voice was unexpected and Bruce must have heard it as well because he began, “Um, Tony what—”

He didn't wait for Bruce to finish before saying, "JARVIS turn up the heat here, Barton's cold."

They felt the room heat up, but whether it was from the system or from Tony, Clint honestly had no idea. He was about to take the hoodie off when Tony said, "Don't think you need that hoodie anymore."

Clint was getting a little annoyed. The hoodie was so soft and warm on his body, fitting like a second skin he was reluctant to give up. Besides, he wasn’t sure what was with the sudden passive aggressiveness that Tony was showing. Naturally he stood and turned to face the other man. They were eye to eye as he crossed his arms and challenged, "Actually, I think I do."

Tony leaned in. "You shouldn't take what isn't yours, Barton."

"Well, is this _yours_? You could just say so you know."

"No it isn't–"

"Then what's your problem?"

"Nothing, I just thought it belonged to Cap. I saw him wearing it."

Bruce spoke up before he had a chance to. "You did? Because neither of us has ever seen that hoodie before."

He was blatantly ignored.

"Well, I'd like you to take it off so I can return it to its rightful owner, thank you."

"No. Come on, it doesn't even have his name or anything on it, besides I'm just borrowing it alright? I'll ask Cap when he comes back."

Tony's voice went lower and he said, "I would just appreciate it if you returned it to him as soon as possible. You know how he feels about his things."

Clint bit his tongue to stop himself from saying, _“Are we still talking about the hoodie here? Because I am fucking lost.”_  

In that moment of pause he took a look at Tony’s face. The mouth was curled in a snarl, and the jaw was set tight with anger, but somehow his eyes were filled with a sort of helplessness that Clint wasn’t sure how to take. So he didn't say anything, instead choosing to take off the hoodie in one smooth motion before balling it up and tossing it at the other man.

"Alright, alright, you can return it to him. Don't get so upset about it."

The other man nodded his thanks and walked away.

Bruce piped up, "What was _that_?" before he shook his head and muttered, “Never mind, I don’t think I want to know.”

Clint shrugged his shoulders, but the only thought running through his mind was something that he asked Steve a few days ago, something along the lines of, "Steve, are you and Tony _together_?"

___________________________________

Clint released the last arrow which hit the target with stunning accuracy. Taking a breather, he said, “JARVIS, stats please.”

“All shots fired with 100% accuracy. Timing between shots is at an average of 3.7 seconds. I am lacking in data to analyse your signs of exhaustion, however, by conducting an extrapolation of your performance during recorded fights and training sessions, it is safe to assume that your limit will kick in only after 146 minutes.”

Clint scowled at the target. That wasn’t good enough. He was aiming to not be tired even after three hours of shooting in succession. The target in his hands crumpled as he unconsciously crushed it under his fingers. After all was said and done, he was a _just a human_ on a team of super-humans, he had to work even harder to prove his worth to this team. His thoughts were interrupted by JARVIS.

“Agent Barton, Captain Rogers has requested your assistance. He is currently in the common room.”

“Now?” he asked snappily. He was _not_ in the mood for strategic discussion or battle reviews right now.

“As soon as possible, Agent Barton.”

“Alright, thanks.”

Heading into the showers at the side of the range, he felt the hot water flow all over his aching muscles. They soothed him greatly as he felt the exhaustion drain out of his body. He had been practicing for about an hour before running out of arrows. Making a mental note to ask Tony for more, he quickly finished up his shower and pulled on a SHIELD-issued t-shirt and slacks.

Feeling refreshed, he headed up to the common room where Steve was sitting on the couch, going over a bunch of papers in his hands. He seemed to be in intense concentration, and Clint padded over quietly before clearing his throat. The other man looked up and smiled.

He took in Clint’s damp hair and flushed skin before asking, “Training?”

Clint nodded. “You called?”

The other man silently handed Clint a thick stack of papers that was beside him, not lifting his gaze from his own stack. As Clint reached out for the papers he joked,” Uh, are you going to ask me to do paperwork? Cause I think I have somewhere else to be if that’s so.”

“No Clint, it’s not paperwork. Well, it’s not _exactly_ official Avengers business either _,_ but I need some of your expertise here. But if you’re busy then it’s fine, I’ll just ask someone else.”

“My expertise? You have a target you need taking down?” A thrill shot through him at the mention of having to use his skills in a real combat situation. It must have shown because Steve laughed, a pleasant sound that filled the room.

“No, Clint. I assume you’re familiar with SHIELD policies? I need some of your help understanding these parts here. They’re a little sketchy.” He took Clint’s stack of papers and pointed to a particular section.

 

‘Under **no exception** will any S.H.I.E.L.D Agent be allowed to pursue personal relationships with external parties, **including** consultants, weapon contractors, security liaisons and informants.’

 

Clint read and reread the title on the first page Steve had handed him. It looked familiar, something he remembered getting when he was first initiated into SHIELD. “Wait, Cap, is this the SHIELD handbook for new recruits?” He flipped a page. “Hell yeah, it is. Man this thing is fucking ancient! Where did you even get this?”

The other man smiled wryly. “I asked for it.”

“Huh.”

Clint skimmed through the general information in the papers as Steve asked, “Does the policy apply to our team?”

Flipping a page, Clint said, “Well, technically the Avengers are an independent organization, considering how our funding comes mainly from Stark. Although the Initiative itself is under SHIELD, I suppose we could argue that the members themselves – apart from me and Natasha of course – don’t have to follow these policies.” He give a small chuckle. “I mean, Thor? He’s totally under his own jurisdiction. As for Stark, he’s generally considered to be holding a consultant position over at SHIELD.”

“So, as a technicality, we could argue that any member of the Avengers are allowed to date whoever they want. Am I right?”

“Well, from what I’ve read here and my pre-existing knowledge of SHIELD policy, yeah, you could date Tony without getting in any trouble.”

“I’m sorry?” Steve looks up at him with wide eyes.

He leans back and says smugly, “Game over, Cap. I know you and Stark got something going on. That whole deal with the phone that day? Come on.” He crosses his arms and eyes the other man.

Suddenly Steve is as motionless as a rock, and all the colour has drained from his face. Clint starts to feel a little panic building in his chest and he asks softly, “Are you afraid to come out or something?” The other man is still silent with tension in every inch of his muscles, the only new movement are of his fingers tightening on the stack of papers. “Oh shit, I didn’t mean to – Or are you not –”

Clint waves a hand helplessly as Steve sits there like he’s lost all his senses. “Crap, I’m really bad at this. Right. Well, anyway, I heard there’s a really good lawyer if you really need help. Name’s Murdock or something, lives in Hell’s Kitchen. See ya, Cap.”

He walks slowly until he has reached the doorway before he rushes to the safety of his own room, wondering how his mouth could work faster than his brain. He muttered to himself, “Dammit, Clint, you have _go_ t to learn something called sensitivity.”

___________________________________

Tony walks into the kitchen with an empty cup, heading straight for the fridge. As he places his cup on the counter, Clint pipes up. “Hey, Stark.”

The other man gives a muffled, “Yeah?” His head is still half in the refrigerator, searching for something.

“Are my arrows ready? I know you’re busy and I’m not gonna force you to work on them but I –”

“They were done three days ago.” His voice is not clear as he chews on something. Tony finally closes the refrigerator and turns to look at Clint. He starts to walk out with a bagel in his hand, gesturing for Clint to follow him. He doesn’t say a word as they take the elevator down to the workshop as Tony is still eating.

When they reach the workshop the lights turn on automatically, lighting up what looks like a movie set with futuristic gadgets lying everywhere and holographic screens popping up all around the room. But what catches Clint’s attention is the row of newly made arrows that he sees all lined up in a row – and it is probably the most gorgeous thing he has ever seen in his life.

He turns to look at Tony with eyes full of anticipation, the new arrows beckoning him the way lovers call to one another. But apparently at some point of time while he was checking out the workshop, the genius had left his side and was already standing at the table with the arrows, leaving Clint to shake his head in confusion. Tony motioned for Clint to come over, and he started explaining the capabilities of the new arrows as Clint listened intently.

When he finished, Clint picked up an arrow and said gratefully, “Thanks. These arrows are great. How’d you manage to get them so light without compromising the weight moving to the shaft? They’re just what I needed. Thanks. Again.”

Tony took another arrow off the table and started twirling it in his fingers. “I reduced the length so you’ll probably get less of an angle, but you since you asked for a way to have a timed explosive this is the best way to do it. I’m still working on making it easier to transport, but yeah, working on it.”

Clint nodded, gathering up the arrows and putting them into the quiver. He had gotten halfway out of the workshop when he could not help turning back just to take in _again_ what an amazing place Tony worked in. As his eyes were scanning, he caught sight of a motorbike in the corner obscured partially by a canvas. He couldn’t help going, “Damm, Stark, that’s a beautiful bike you got there. I didn’t even know you rode!”

Tony just gave him a blank look. Clint rolled his eyes and pointed at the bike that was in the corner of the workshop, causing Tony to go, “Oh. That’s nothing. Just a side project I’m working on.” Then he turned back to his screen, pointing and rotating things, whatever, Clint didn’t really care.

But he did care about the bike.

So he walked back into the workshop and gently placed his quiver on the couch, ignoring Tony mumbling, “I sleep there you know. Putting explosives there is probably not a wise idea, Barton.”

Pulling the canvas off with little flair to reveal a beautiful Harley-Davidson, he let out a low whistle. Clint unconsciously placed a hand on the seat, rubbing it with a small sigh. It was the softest leather he had ever felt, and it was not hard to imagine himself taking long rides on this bike. He could actually feel the salty air blowing across his face as he rode near the ocean when he was interrupted by Tony saying, “Are you done rubbing the bike?”

“Wha—” the sea had disappeared and was replaced by a mop of brown hair blocking his view.

Tony had come over and bent down to peer closely at the spot that he had been touching. Turning around, he narrowed his eyes and said, “Stop touching the bike, Barton. Or I will end you.”

“You don’t even ride motorbikes!” Clint shouted indignantly. He took a deep breath and calmed himself before continuing, “Why not let _me_ use it? I’d treat her so well, I swear! That is the coolest bike I have ever seen, come on, what do I have to do?”

Tony didn’t even skip a beat before saying, “Nothing.” He smirked. “There’s nothing you could give me that I want.”

Clint tapped the side of his forehead as he was hit by a sudden jolt of realization.

“Sex. That’s what the person you’re giving this to is giving you.”

“No.”

“Money?”

“I have enough money to last me a hundred lifetimes.”

“Knowledge.”

“In a way, I suppose.”

“A favour?”

“God, I hope not.”

“Then what is it!”

Tony just gave a casual shrug before he whispered, “Everything.”

There it was again, the soft voice he had heard on the day of the battle with the goo. Clint knew when he was beaten.

He held out a hand for a handshake.

Tony stared at him for a long moment before he took it slowly, looking at Clint like he was expecting him to snap his fingers or something because he started, “If you hurt my hands in any way there will be hell to pay, believe me –”

“Well I _was_ going to congratulate you but if you’re going to be a fucking ass about it in addition to giving me an _extremely_ tempting idea…”

Tony now looked at him like he had lost his mind. “Congratulate me? What the fuck for?”

“For actually getting someone to date you. Just don’t traumatize the poor agent alright? I know SHIELD agents are tough and all, but we’re all softies on the inside.”

Tony just blinked at him before saying incredulously, “What the _hell_ makes you think I’m dating a SHIELD agent, do you think I’m insane?”

“Hey, not of all of us are professional spies and assassins, besides I don’t really want to know. It’s cool, Stark. Relax about it. Anyway I have places to be.” Slinging the quiver over his back, he called out, “Thanks for the arrows!” before leaving Tony to gape at his retreating back.

___________________________________

Clint let out a deep breath. He was currently stuck in a conundrum that could only end in two ways.

First: Two of his teammates ended up hating him for the rest of his life.

Second: He would forever be plagued by this burning curiosity that would _never_ go away.

So he stood exactly where he was, just two steps into the rooftop of Avengers tower where he always came to admire the skyline. Except today the rooftop wasn't deserted like how it usually was, because Steve Rogers and Tony Stark were standing at the edge of it looking at each other like they were the last two people on earth. He wasn’t kidding.

They had not even noticed Clint's rather loud, "Oh shit, am I interrupting something" before he clamped a hand over his mouth. So now he was standing there close enough to hear and see everything, without them knowing he was there. What's a man to do in this situation?

He recalled the few times he had first seen the signs, the post battle tenderness, the flirtatious messages, the super soft hoodie (that he still missed), the enquiries about SHIELD dating policy and _the fucking motorcycle_. Smacking himself with a palm, he gave in to his burning desire to get to the truth of the matter and he dared to take just one more step closer to the other two men. The sound of metal clinking brought him back to reality as it interrupted his internally chastising of himself for being so blind.

The odd noise that sounded like dog tags hanging off a chain were being waved about. Looking up, he saw that Steve _was_ holding his dog tags up by the chain, his other hand resting on Tony's shoulder. There was an edge to Steve’s voice as he declared, "I want you to have these. They're the most important things I've got right now, and there's no other man I'd trust more to keep em safe for me."

The soft smile that was on Steve's face after he finished saying that gave Clint a sudden realization that if Steve Rogers ever smiled at him like that he'd gladly go to the moon and back a thousand times over, no questions asked. The full force of it was being directed at Tony now, with the gentle curve of Steve's mouth turning up ever so slightly, so earnest and affectionate, speaking volumes about how much he loved Tony. He wondered how Tony was still managing to stand under the intensity of that gaze.

When Clint turned his attention to Tony, the other man's eyes were blown wide and his mouth was slightly open. His fists were balled into fists tightly by his sides, his posture stiff and rigid. A few seconds later though, one word was all that left Tony's mouth.

"Steve."

That was it. But the way he had said it, no inflection, no humour, no _hesitation_ reflected the magnitude of his feelings, and Clint swore he could actually feel in the air the protectiveness and fierceness Tony was projecting as he reached out to hold the dog tags in his palm. Tony closed his fist around them, before winding the chain around his hand such that now their hands were touching.

Clint bit his lip. Suddenly he felt like an intruder, a black spot in a world bursting with colour and he took a step backwards planning to make his exit. However, the moment he saw Steve reach up and tilt Tony's chin towards him, his feet froze and he felt himself leaning forward slightly, wanting to see and yet not wanting to see all at once.

The rational side of him won this time, and he closed his eyes for a few moments, only to see both of them staring at him when he reopened them again.

Tony was calling out, "Oh shit, _Clint_? How long were you –"

Clint could not help himself. He winked at the two men who were shooting him looks of curiosity, and he could tell they were wondering how much he had witnessed. Deciding to help them keep their secret just a little longer, he gave a small nod and turned away. As he was heading back to his room, he realized with a start that all the clues had been there, he just didn’t see it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The SHIELD Policy Steve and Clint were discussing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I made all this up.  
> I know nothing about policy making.

**POLICY 67B (FRATERNIZATION)**

**BACKGROUND**

 S.H.I.E.L.D strongly believes that a setting where Agents maintain clear boundaries is most effective.

This policy does not prohibit the development of friendships or romantic relationships between fellow Agents. However it lays down specific procedures that provide boundaries as to how relationships will progress while you are working under S.H.I.E.L.D.

Agents who are Level Seven and above or under Special Status are subject to stricter requirements under this policy due to their access to sensitive information, the casualties they may cause, their ability to influence others as well as the high risks involved with taking their positions.

Under **no exception** will any S.H.I.E.L.D Agent be allowed to pursue personal relationships with external parties, **including** consultants, weapon contractors, security liaisons and informants.

 

**PROCEDURES**

1\. Agents are expected to keep personal exchanges to a minimum so that missions are carried out effectively.

2\. During non-working times, Agents are allowed to converse so long as the topic(s) covered do not compromise/reveal information regarding missions.

3\. Agents are strictly prohibited from engaging in physical contact that would in any way be deemed inappropriate while anywhere on S.H.I.E.L.D grounds, whether during working hours or not.

4\. Agents who allow personal relationships with fellow Agents to affect the working environment will be subject to disciplinary action**. (Refer to Policy 78D: Behaviour Maintenance)

5\. While off-duty an Agents’ conduct is generally regarded as private, as long as the behaviour does not disrupt/interfere with any ongoing missions. An exception to this principle, however, is romantic or sexual relationships for Agents who are Level Seven and above or under Special Status.

 6. Agents who are Level Seven and above or under Special Status must disclose the existence of any relationship with another Agent that has progressed beyond a platonic friendship.

  1.       Disclosure must be made to the Commanding Officer, or, if the Agent in question is the Commanding Officer, they must report to the Assistant Director.



 

7\. Where problems or potential risks are identified S.H.I.E.L.D maintains the right to resolve the problem in any way they deem necessary.

a.          The initial solution may be to make sure that the parties involved no longer maintain contact should they make themselves a liability.

  1.                Reallocation of duties may also be performed to avoid any actual damage.



 

8\. Refusal of reasonable alternative positions will be deemed a voluntary resignation. Agents have to bear the full consequences of any repercussions caused by their actions.

9\. Continued failure to work with S.H.I.E.L.D to resolve problematic situations in a mutually agreeable fashion will ultimately be deemed as insubordination.  This will result in **immediate termination.** Agents are to relinquish all privileges and access codes to their Commanding Officer and head to Room #56 when given notice of termination.

10\. The policy applies regardless of the sexual orientation of the parties involved.

11\. Where doubts exist as to the specific meaning of the terms used above, Agents should not hesitate to consult Division L in Sector-90.

12\. Any Agents who feels they have been disadvantaged as a result of this policy may choose to quit S.H.I.E.L.D***

 

 

 

 

**Failure to change behaviour and maintain expected work responsibilities will result in a discharge from duties/corrective behaviour treatment.

***And therefore give their permission to subject themselves to any necessary procedures that may result in conditions such as memory loss etc.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I know nothing about motorcycles i just used the only brand i knew!


End file.
